Wherever Hedge Massacre 3: The Next Generation
by Gipdac
Summary: 30 years later, the horror is reborn...
1. Chapter 1

Wherever Hedge Massacre 3: The Next Generation.

Chapter 1

Hammy was asleep in the log, remembering what had happened 30 years ago...

(30 years ago)

"You are only interested in taking advantage of them because they are

too stupid & naive to know any better!"

Hammy walked over to the lake, and sat down.

He looked at his reflection, and sighed.

"Verne thinks I'm stupid."

"Then you should prove him wrong. Kill him."

Hammy looked around, to see where the voice was coming from.

"Who's there?"

"I'm you."

Hammy looked at his reflection, and saw it smiling.

"What are you?"

"I'm you, Hammy."

"Wha-?"

"I'm the kind part of your mind."

"But..."

"I've come to help you, Hammy."

"How?"

"To tell you how to plot Verne's murder."

"I'm not going to kill Verne!"

"Yes, you will."

"No!"

"You can't escape me, Hammy."

"Stay away from me!"

Hammy ran away, and still heard the voice.

"I only want to help you."

"NO!"

"I WILL help you."

Hammy fell to the ground, and his stare became blank...


	2. Chapter 2

(30 years ago, when attacking his friends)

(In his mind)

"Stop!"

"I control you now, Hammy."

"Don't hurt my friends!"

"They're getting what they deserve."

"STOP!"

"I'll let you watch."

"Heather, run!"

Hammy slices her in half.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Present)

Hammy awoke with a start, and he had tears in his eyes.

He walked over to Stella, and woke her up.

She was old, and Hammy, unfortunately, knew she didn't have that much more time left...

"Stella?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Do you have to ask me that every morning?"

"I'm sorry. I just worry about you. I love you."

"Its okay. And I'm fine."

"I'm glad."

They kissed, and embraced.

"I love you, Stella."

"I love you too, Hammy."

Hammy woke up his three kids: Hamilton Jr., Patrick, and Timmy.

Hamilton Jr. was the oldest, and was 16.

Patrick was 13.

And Timmy was 9.

Hamilton Jr. was 16...


	3. Chapter 3

Hammy, Stella, and the kids ate breakfast, and then Stella fell to the ground.

"Stella!" Hammy shouted.

Hammy ran over to Stella.

"Wake up Tiger!"

Hamilton Jr. ran over to where "uncle" Tiger was sleeping.

"Uncle Tiger, wake up!"

"What is it?"

"Mom fell to the ground!"

"WHAT?"

Tiger, still having feelings for Stella, instantly jumped up and ran over to the others...

Stella was weak, and Hammy knew it was time.

"Hammy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Tears poured down Hammy's face.

"I love you too."

Stella looked at her kids.

"I love you all so much."

"We love you too, mom."

"Tiger?"

"Yes, Stella?"

"I'll always love you too..."

Stella's eyes closed.

"STELLA!"

Hammy shouted that...


	4. Chapter 4

When something bad happens to someone, they sometimes snap...

(We see Tiger, Hammy, and the kids burying Stella)

Something like that happened to me once. When Verne called me stupid...

(We see Hamilton Jr.'s face. His stare is blank)

Unknown to me at the time, it would happen again.

(Hamilton Jr.'s stare turns in an evil frown)

Not to me, but to someone else close to me...

Hammy & the others stood around Stella's grave.

Hammy walked up first.

"I'll always love you, Stella."

He tossed a rose onto her grave.

Hamilton Jr. then walked up.

"I love you, mom."

He tossed a flower onto her grave.

Then, Tiger walked up.

"I too will always love you, Stella."

He tossed a rose onto her grave.

Patrick & Timmy then walked up.

"We love you, mom."

They tossed two flowers onto her grave.

Hamilton Jr. then began squeezing his hands into fists, until they began to bleed...


	5. Chapter 5

Hamilton Jr. sat in the log, talking to himself.

"Why did mom have to die?"

"Because it was time."

"How could she do this to us all?"

"I hate her."

He began to get angry.

"Will dad leave us, too?"

"He will eventually."

"I hate him too."

"Will Uncle Tiger leave us?"

"Yes he will."

"Then I hate him, too."

"I won't let them leave us."

"But what can I do?"

"If they want to leave us, then I'll help them..."

Hamilton Jr. snuck into a house, and grabbed a Hunting Knife.

Time to punish them, he thought to himself...


	6. Chapter 6

When someone snaps, you can't control their anger...

(We see Hamilton Jr. still in the house)

They lose all ties to reality...

(Hamilton Jr. picks up a Mr. Potatohead Hockey Mask)

When they are angry at someone, they sometimes want to kill them...

(We see Hamilton Jr. put the Hockey Mask on, and at the same time,

we see back when Hammy put Verne's face on)

Why did this have to happen to my son?...

Hamilton Jr. picked up the Knife, and crawled out of the house.

He slowly walked over to where his brothers were sleeping.

"Don't worry, guys."

He then walked over to where Tiger was sleeping, and Tiger woke up to see Hamilton Jr. stab him in the leg.

Tiger roared in pain, and kicked Hamilton Jr. away.

"Oh my god, its happening again!"

Tiger was now about 70, and slowly backed away in fear.

"Hamilton, stop!"

"You're gonna leave us, just like mom did."

"What?"

"You & dad are both gonna leave us."

"Hamilton, please stop!"

"I hate you. You & dad both!"

"STOP!"

"I will get revenge."

Tiger picked up a small baseball bat.

"Hamilton, don't make me do this!"

"Try it."

Tiger swung it at Hamilton Jr., hitting him in the side, and throwing him up against a tree.

"You hate me. I knew it."

"You gave me no choice."

"Everyone has a choice, uncle."

"Hammy, help!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hammy woke up to here Tiger screaming for help.

He ran to where Tiger was, and saw what was going on.

"Hamilton, don't so this, son."

"I hate you!"

"Why?"

"You're gonna leave us, you & Uncle TIger both are!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're gonna die, and leave us all alone."

"Hamilton, everyone dies."

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

He covered his hands over his ears.

Hamilton Jr. then roared in anger, and charged Hammy.

Hammy climbed up a tree, and Hamilton Jr. put the knife in his mouth, and climbed up after him.

"I'm coming for you!"

Hammy climbed up onto a small branch, which was 20 feet above the ground.

He turned around, and saw his son there.

"I'm coming for you, dad!"

He tried to jump onto Hammy, but Hammy jumped out of the way.

Hamilton Jr. began to fall off the branch...


	8. Chapter 8

Hamilton Jr. began to fall off the branch, but Hammy grabbed his arm, and began to pull him up.

"I won't let you fall!"

"Let go of me, you monster!"

Hamilton Jr. stabbed Hammy's other arm, and then Hamilton Jr. dropped the knife.

He looked down, and fear filled his body.

"Dad, help me!"

Hammy had doubt in his eyes.

"Help me up, so I can kill you!"

Tears filled Hammy's eyes.

"I love you, son."

Hammy let go.

Hamilton Jr. screamed as he fell to the ground.

Hammy climbed down to his son, and nudged him.

Hamilton Jr. woke up, and growled at his father.

"I hate you."

Hammy could see in his son's eyes that he had permenantly snapped.

Hammy picked up a small BB gun, and pointed it at his son.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you hurt anyone else."

Hammy fired...

Hammy and the others buried Hamilton Jr.

"I'm to blame. I'm the one who gave him the mental problems." Hammy said.

Tears filled his eyes, and he began crying.

Tiger limped up to him, a bandage around his leg.

"Its not your fault, Hammy."

"Yes it is."

"NO. Its not."

Tiger hugged his friend.

"Don't blame yourself, Hammy."

"I'm just so upset."

"It'll be okay..."

Tiger held his friend, and tried to calm him down...

END.


End file.
